


Over the Castle on the Hill

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Chamber of Secrets, Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Married Newtina, Newtina kids, Slytherin, Young Tom Riddle, Yule Ball, cuteness, newtina children, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Newt and Tina's kids are going to Hogwarts, and are both sorted into different houses.Nadia who is a Slytherin fits right in at school, while Tommy is a Hufflepuff just like his father and has some trouble fitting in but, tries his best.Title is from Castle on the Hill by Ed Sheeran





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy, Nadia and Scarlett are created by me and a couple of friends. Shout out to Nat and Nikki! Oz the hippogriff, who has been mentioned in a previous fic is also one of our creations and he's very dear to my heart. I may even write a fic that's just about Newt and Oz.

On the 17th of February 1929, it had been raining. Newt and Tina had been married for nine months, and on that rainy, wet day they welcomed two new family members into the world. Nadia and Thomas (Tommy for short) Scamander had been born. Newt had cried and Tina took to motherhood like a duck to water. There had been a few mishaps where Newt had accidentally called himself ‘mum’ having been far too used to saying it in front of his creatures. Newt tended to take them both down into his case to meet the creatures, the Niffler would bring them gold coins sometimes and Dougal would help with looking after them.

It had taken a few attempts for Newt to convince Tina to let him introduce the twins to his hippogriff Oz. Oz was a beautiful hippogriff with ginger and white feathers, who tended to get a little bit of an attitude but, only towards Newt. He had loved the twins though, letting them both ride on his back, keeping them safe under his wing and protecting them from any harm that might have come their way.

When the twins were three they moved to England and, Newt had gotten a letter from a young witch asking about a creature sighting and if Newt would take in the beast. When Newt had arrived, it turned out that it wasn’t a creature he was taking in at all, but in fact a new born baby that the girl could no longer take care of. Newt had taken the baby girl, and brought her home managing to win Tina over just by letting her hold the baby. They named her Scarlett, and loved her just as much as they loved the twins.

When the twins were seven and Scarlett was four, Oz sadly passed away at the age of 29. It wasn’t an easy day for any of them. Newt had noticed the Hippogriff was getting old when he would barely touch his food, he had slowed down and spent most of his time sleeping. Newt had been there when Oz passed, sitting beside him, Oz’s head resting in his lap. Newt was just thankful that it was a peaceful death and that his best friend hadn’t been suffering. He had wrapped an old blanket around the beast’s neck, one that he had given to Oz when he had just hatched, and buried him in the garden underneath a tree. Tina stood beside Newt and held his hand, while Tommy and Nadia both dropped in drawings they had done for Oz, and Scarlett just sat in silence. Newt didn’t cry in front of the kids but, once they were asleep and him and Tina were settling down to sleep, Tina held onto him and kissed his forehead as he sobbed into her shoulder.

When the twins turned eleven, they received their Hogwarts letters and Newt just gave Tina a smug smile. The couple had always tried to defend their own schools to their kids, and Tommy and Nadia were constantly changing their minds about which school sounded cooler. Newt knew that it was still childish to bicker with Tina about whether Hogwarts or Ilvermorny was best, not that either of them had ever given into each other, all except when Newt and Tina had been drunk and ended up playing Truth or Dare. Newt had dared Tina to sing for him and when she refused, he made her forfeit that she had to claim Hogwarts was the best school.

Newt and Tina took them both to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies (which also contained Newt’s book on the required reading list.) When it came to their wands, Tommy ended up with a Red Oak wood with a phoenix feather core, 14 ½" and quite bendy flexibility. Nadia on the other hand received a Hazel wood with a unicorn hair core, 13 ¾" and reasonably supple flexibility. Newt didn’t even need to be convinced to get both of them a pet each. Tommy had chosen a Tawny Owl which he had named ‘Falkor’ and Nadia got a Siamese cat that she had named ‘Olive.’

The couple finished off the shopping trip with some Ice Creams (although a Vegan Ice Cream for Tommy,) before taking them back home and letting them both sit and read some of the books that they had been asked to purchase while in Diagon Alley.

September First came along quickly, and soon enough Newt showed Tommy and Nadia exactly how to get through the gateway to get onto Platform 9 and 3/4. In front of them all was the gleaming, red Hogwarts Express, that even Tina looked up at in awe.

“Told you Hogwarts was cool,” Newt muttered into her ear, earning an elbow in the ribs from his wife. “Come on kids, let’s get your trunks on board and get you a seat,” he told them both. Scarlett was holding onto Tina’s hand and looked around in awe, dreaming about the day that she would be walking onto the amazing train and whisked away to Hogwarts.

Both Tommy and Nadia stuck their heads through the windows once they were on the train, waving goodbye to their parents, both smiling and both more than excited to discover everything that their father had told them about. The Great Hall, the feasts, the common rooms, they were even curious about the Forest and the creatures that it held.

They were both waiting anxiously once in the Great Hall, waiting for the Sorting Ceremony to begin. Once it got down to S for Scamander, Nadia had gone up first. She had the Sorting Hat placed onto her head, and it was announced to the entire Hall that she was placed in Slytherin. With a slightly shy smile, Nadia hopped off of the stool and made her way over to the table that were thundering with applause, sitting next to a dark haired Third Year, who introduced himself as Tom Riddle.

Tommy nervously approached the stool next and when the hat was placed over his curls, he waited for not even a second for the house to proclaim he would be put into Hufflepuff. With a quick glance over to his twin, who seemed far too busy talking to the Third Year to even notice Tommy, he quickly made his way to one of the middle tables and plonked himself down where he could get a seat.

The Sorting was quickly over, and the feast had begun. Tommy’s eyes lit up at the amount of food and he had to politely ask one of the older students if any of it was Vegan friendly. The student he had asked, happily pointed out what Tommy could eat and he began to tuck in, feeling more relaxed as the feast continued.

Nadia had dug herself into just about every food that she could get her hands on. Out of her and Tommy, she always had been the more outgoing one and was more likely to put herself out there. She had made a promise to her mum and dad to keep an eye on Tommy and make sure that he was safe, but with them being in different houses, she figured that he would be fine.

“Your last name’s Scamander then?” Tom asked her, looking towards her curiously.

“Last time I checked,” she answered with a shrug as she bit into a chicken leg, and returned his gaze. He was very handsome, and Nadia couldn’t help but, smile slightly more when she took him all in. Even if she was eleven, she knew a good-looking person when she saw them.

“You related to Newt Scamander then? That Fantastic Beasts guy?” Tom asked and Nadia nodded, swallowing before going to answer him again.

“He’s my Dad. He’s only ever been that to me though. I never even saw him as some author or whatever,” she answered. “I’m more like my mum though. She didn’t go to Hogwarts though. She went to the American school, Ilvermorny.”

“I’ve heard of it,” Tom nodded. “So, your brother is more like your Dad then? If he’s in Hufflepuff?”

“Yeah. Dad always said that Hufflepuff was the best house. Don’t see much of any potential in there though.”

“Nah, you’re in the best house I can assure you of that,” Tom grinned at her. “Merlin himself was a Slytherin, so that’s the proof that you need.”

 

When the feast was over, Headmaster Dippett made a speech and the Prefects all led the houses up to their dorms. Nadia however, stuck with Tom and let him take her down into the dungeons and into the Slytherin Common Room. Once she had settled down on her Four Poster bed though, she drew the curtains and quickly fell asleep. She had said that she would write to her mum and dad but, that could wait until the Morning.

Tommy however followed along with the other first years and once he was in his Dormitory, he wrote out a quick letter to his parents and let Falkor take it and deliver it to the couple. It was then that he curled up on his bed and fell asleep, bringing the blanket close to him and wishing for the morning to get their sooner rather than later.

 

Newt had been reading Scarlett a story when the letter came. His and Tina’s daughter had already fallen asleep though, so he stood and made his way downstairs where his wife sat, staring into space.

“Hey,” he spoke softly and Tina broke out of her trance and looked over to him with a small smile on her face.

“Hi. What’s that?” she nodded towards the envelope in Newt’s hand, as he sat down in the chair next to her, putting the envelope down on the table.

“Letter from Tommy. It feels weird without them here, don’t you think?” he kissed the top of Tina’s head and she hummed in agreement.

“What does it say?” she asked and watched as Newt opened the envelope and held it so that they could both read it together.

 

_Hi Mum and Dad!_

_We’ve just come back from the feast! The food is really good and they even have Vegan stuff, so I don’t have to stop my diet. I don’t know if Nadia is going to write so I’ll just tell you what we were both sorted as._

_I’m a Hufflepuff! The common room is so cool! Do you know how to get into the kitchens Dad? Because they’re right next door and I’d really like to be able to go in there so that I can get some more food!_

_Nadia is a Slytherin, so I didn’t get to speak to her at the feast. She was talking to someone else though so I think she’s already made a friend. I don’t know who he is but, I thought you’d like to know she made friends._

_I’ll write again soon! Gotta sleep now because I’m getting tired._

_Miss you and love you!_

_Tommy._

“Don’t know who _he_ is?”  Newt read in slight alarm, with a frown forming at his face at the thought of his daughter with a boy.

“Oh Newt, lay off it. She’s going to have to start dating eventually. You can’t stop her from making friends, even if they are guys,” Tina warned.

“I guess not but, she’s still my little baby to me!”

“I know honey. I know, Hufflepuff and Slytherin though. You always did say that they would end up in those houses.”

“I just hope that Tommy fits in more than I did.”

Tina squeezed his hand gently, and kissed his cheek. The couple sat for most of the night, discussing different memories that they had of the twins. Things that just made them smile, little stories like them always so eager to go out and explore. Tommy wanting to bring home one of the ducks from the park, Nadia getting all hyperactive and running around everywhere. Even if the twins did used to fight like cat and mouse while growing up, both Newt and Tina knew that they did love each other and that they would look out for each other in Hogwarts as well. At least that’s what they were hoping for their children anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning it's a bit dialouge heavy! 
> 
> Nadia spends some more time with Tom and Tommy just kind of finds out that he isn't really fitting in with anyone.

Tommy and Nadia didn’t have that many lessons together, the Slytherin house was normally paired up with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff with Ravenclaw. Tommy didn’t even get to speak to his sister when they had feasts or any time free for themselves. Nadia had always been with Tom.

She had thought that maybe because she was a first year that Tom wouldn’t want to spend any time with her but, he had taken to her and always invited her to sit with him and some of his other friends. She was forming a fast friendship with him as well as the girls that she got to share a dormitory with.

Tommy didn’t fit in as well as Nadia had done. He was shy, didn’t put himself out there too much. The Hufflepuffs were kind to him but, he hadn’t really made too many friends. He would sit by himself in the Common Room and just do all of his homework on time. Other kids would ask him for help and even some of the older kids would ask him for help for their Care of Magical Creatures Class. Tommy however did find some happiness while in Transfiguration.

His transfiguration teacher Albus Dumbledore always gave him some kind words and treated him well. Tommy had received a lot of house points for Hufflepuff when he was in Dumbledore’s class and he had begun to find some trust in the older wizard. The other kids still found it strange that Tommy was so eager to answer questions, so eager to impress Dumbledore. He hadn’t heard their whispers or anything else. Hadn’t heard what some students were saying about him.

He had been sitting in the Great Hall, plate full of food and a book propped up against a jug of Pumpkin Juice. He was soon joined for once by his sister, who sat down next to him regardless of the houses normally sitting together. Her dark curls framing her face perfectly as she nudged Tommy in the side with her elbow gently.

“How’s life in the Badger house?” she asked softly with a grin on her face, as she looked at her lighter haired, freckled brother.

“Badger house? We’re Hufflepuffs. Dad was a Hufflepuff. You being a Slytherin is just a bit on the strange side. I heard rumours that there are loads of dark wizards that came from Slytherin,” Tommy answered a little bitterly towards his sister, slightly resentful of the fact that she had managed to make friends while he stayed alone.

“Geez, who pissed in your cereal?” Nadia rolled her eyes slightly. “Honestly I say one bad thing about your house and you get all defensive about it. I only wanted to check on you.”

“You didn’t want to. Mum and Dad asked you to keep an eye on me!” Tommy snapped and frowned at her. “Tommy is fragile and needs to be taken care of! I don’t want babysitting by my sister Nads! I know that mum and dad think that I need looking after or something but, I’m fine on my own! I’m not a baby anymore! Honestly they’ve been acting this way ever since I got sick when I was really little.”

Nadia stared at her brother a little bewildered. They had had their fair share of fights growing up but, she never expected for Tommy to snap at her. She stood and just gave him another look of slight sorrow. She had noticed the fact that Tommy didn’t have many friends and she wanted to do everything that she could to help. Even if he didn’t believe it, she cared about her idiot brother. She always had done really.

There had been times where Tommy had driven her absolutely insane, especially when they were young and she never really helped herself. When they were little she would chase him with bugs that she found in the garden. Tommy had always been a fan of animals and creatures but, when it came to bugs, he wasn’t a big fan. Any insect or bug. Newt dreaded him ever learning about the Giant Spiders that could sometimes turn up. Although with them being mentioned in his book, Newt supposed that Tommy would find out eventually.

Tommy watched his sister head back towards the Slytherin table and sit next to Tom once again. There was something about him that Tommy didn’t really trust. The fact that he was older kicked in something protective, and he thought that it might just go away. He didn’t want to be so protective. Didn’t want for Nadia to be friends with someone that just had some sort of bad vibe. He knew that Nadia couldn’t see it though. She knew that Tommy was getting all protective as well and left him to it. She had received several letters from her dad asking who the boy she had befriended was, wanting to know every bit of information. Those letters were shortly followed by letters from her mother, telling her to ignore what her father was asking and that he was just overreacting.

“Is your brother okay?” Tom asked Nadia, giving her a small look of concern. He edged slightly closer to her on the benches and she tried to fight the blush that was threatening to creep onto her face, so she just looked down at the table.

“He’s fine. Nearly Christmas though and I expect that he’ll want to go back home. What about you Tom? You going home for Christmas?” she asked, unknowing to the fact that Tom had in fact come from a Muggle orphanage that he hated returning to.

“No. I stay at Hogwarts for Christmas and Easter,” he answered matter of factly. Nadia rose an eyebrow and looked towards him again, with a look of curiosity about her. She didn’t know that much about her friend.

“Oh? What’s so bad about home? If you don’t mind me asking,” she asked him, and moved to tuck a curl behind her ear, watching him with big brown eyes.

“I come from a Muggle Orphanage. I hate it there. Hogwarts is the only place that I’ve really been able to call home,” he explained to her and let his gaze meet hers.

“Oh Tom,” she reached over and placed a hand over his. “What if I stayed at Hogwarts with you?” she suggested with a smile edging onto her face.

“What about your family?”

“Oh, they won’t mind if I stay for Christmas and Easter. I love home you know but, if you’ve got nobody here then I don’t mind spending some time with you during Christmas. Mum and Dad will be fine with it.”

“Thank you, Nadia. I really appreciate that,” Tom gave a brilliant grin in her direction and Nadia almost combusted there and then. She hadn’t expected for a second that he would ever smile at her like that. Still, she knew that she couldn’t let herself get too carried away.

They went back to their breakfast and said goodbye to each other when they went their separate ways to classes. For once the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were actually sharing a lesson. Herbology which Tommy decided was the perfect chance to question Nadia about her new-found friendship with the Riddle boy.

They made their way down to Greenhouse One together, and Tommy managed to get right beside his sister, securing a plant pot next to her as well. She looked towards him from behind the curls that now came over her face and offered a small smile.

“Sorry about earlier Tommy. I didn’t mean to make you so upset. I’m genuinely worried about you without Mum or Dad telling me to keep an eye on you. I know that you can look after yourself, you don’t need to remind me about that,” she spoke softly and gave him a little smile.

“It’s fine and I’m fine. What about you? Who’s the guy that you seem close with?” Tommy asked her, trying to seem like this was completely casual and that he was just being curious, rather than trying to get all of the information that he could.

“His name’s Tom. Tom Riddle. He’s a Third Year and me and him have gotten really close. He was the first one that I sat with at the feast. He’s real nice Tommy. I think that you would like him,” she told him with a pointed look.

“Did you notice that he has a name very similar to mine?” Tommy gave her a slight smile and rolled his eyes slightly. “He seems… nice I guess.”

“He is. I uh- I thought that I would stay at Hogwarts at Christmas and Easter. Tom doesn’t go home for the holidays and I wanted to keep him company,” she mentioned.

“Does he not have any other friends that he can hand out with over the holidays?” Tommy frowned slightly.

“I don’t think so. I’ve seen him talking to some people. Like that Lestrange boy. They seem kind of close but, then Tom always seems to prefer to come and sit with me when we’re at Feasts or if we’re in the Common Room. He’s helped me out with some lessons as well,” she explained to him. “He’s just a friend Tommy. Stop getting so protective. You’re only a few minutes older than me anyway so it’s not like you’re actually my big brother.”

“I bet Dad’s worried though,” Tommy raised an eyebrow slightly and Nadia let out an audible sigh at her brother’s words. Newt was beyond worried and Nadia knew that he was only worried because he had managed to get some bad experience in a relationship. The twins didn’t know complete details but, their Dad had told them that he had been in a relationship while at Hogwarts that didn’t go so well. When he had met their mother, he was in a bad place and she helped him through all of that.

“Dad is sending a lot of letters asking who he is. Mum is trying to let him calm down. I know that she is a lot more okay with it than he is. I know that he worries a lot but, honestly Tommy I am fine. Tom is a good guy. It’s not like I’m dating him,” she pointed out and Tommy nodded in return to her words.

He knew that they were only friends. He still couldn’t help but, get worried about her though. He just hoped that the Riddle boy was trustworthy and that he wouldn’t end up hurting his sister. That certainly wouldn’t stand very well with either Tommy or Newt. Or even Tina. He knew that his mother had battled some dark wizards in her time and with Grindelwald still being out there, he knew that Tina still might have to fight.

“I know but, just please be careful. You’re my sister and I do care about you. I know we normally have our ups and downs and we’re in different houses so we don’t really get to see each other that much but, I do care about you.”

“Thanks Tommy. I care about you too. Even if you’re an idiot half the time,” Nadia smiled over at him and nudged him in the ribs again.

 

Newt was in his case, working on some sketches as a little picture on his desk of the twins and Scarlett moved next to him, with all three of them just jumping on each other and piling onto each other. With Tommy at the bottom and Scarlett at the top with Tina in the background laughing at them all.

He didn’t hear the footsteps of his wife coming behind him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind.

“Hello,” Newt spoke softly and looked up towards his wife with a smile on her face.

“Hello, what are you up to down here? Another sketch?” she smiled and reached her hand down to look at the outline of a Hippogriff on the parchment in front of her husband and let her chin come down to rest against his shoulder.

“Yes. It normally calms me down and helps me relax. I guess I just miss the twins. I didn’t think that Hogwarts for them would be so hard for us. I didn’t know that I would miss them this much, and I know we have Scarlett but, I just miss them.”

“I know Newt. I miss them too,” she assured him. “You need to stop sending Nads so many letters about her new friend though. Let her have a friend that’s a boy. You don’t know that it’s anything more than that,” she pointed out.

“I know. I’m just looking out for her.”

“Yes. You can look out for her and still let her have the friends that she chooses,” she pointed out and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “And even when she does end up in a relationship, you are not allowed to go protective. If he hurts her, you’re allowed to be protective because I know that I’m going to get protective of her as well.”

“I know. I’m glad that she’s got a friend. I hope that Tommy is fitting in as well. At least we get to see them at Christmas though,” he pointed out with a smile.

“Yeah. We’ll see them at Christmas. Now, get back to your sketch. I’m going to go and look after Scarlett.”

She kissed the top of Newt’s head and headed back up out of the case as Newt continued on with the Hippogriff sketch and tried not to worry too much about what his daughter was getting up to at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! <3 I know it's probably not easy reading about original characters but, I would love any feedback that you have!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third Year at Hogwarts so that we could set the ball rolling. Nadia tries out for the Quidditch Team and Tom asks her to the Yule Ball

The first two years at Hogwarts went well for each twin. Slytherin won the house cup both years in a row, and Tommy normally just rolled his eyes when this happened. Nadia had gotten a knack for flying and was determined to try out for the Quidditch team in the next year, managing to convince Newt and Tina to buy her a broom so that she could practice. Tommy had gotten very good in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures and managed to get a lot of House Points for the Hufflepuff House, however not enough for Hufflepuff to be able to win the Hogwarts Cup. Nadia always tended to be completely smug towards Tommy during the Summer, especially since the Slytherin house seemed a lot more better at everything. Something that Tommy didn’t really care for but, still would have rather for his sister to leave him alone. At Christmas and Easter, Tommy would go home to spend it with his parents and Nadia stayed at Hogwarts so that she could keep Tom company. She was slightly hesitant to invite him to come back and stay with them for the holidays so she remained at Hogwarts and normally had the time of her life.

The two were now entering their Third Year at Hogwarts, and they were both more than excited. Scarlett who was now ten, was more than excited to be able to attend the school in the next year and hoped that she would be in a house with either her brother or sister. She waved them off as the Hogwarts Express pulled away and returned home with her parents with a slight glumness to her. Newt just made her a hot cocoa and made sure that she was okay, reassuring her that she would be going to Hogwarts in the next year.

The first stretch of things went okay, each of the four houses welcomed the new students and everyone listened to the warnings about the forest and where was strictly forbidden. Of course, not many of the students really listened to the warnings and simply shrugged them off, Nadia included in this group of people.

Quidditch try outs came along sooner rather than later, and Nadia nervously stood in the gleaming, green and silver robes, clutching her broomstick as Tom stood by her side and assured her that she would be okay. He was now in his fifth year, and had grown much more handsome while Nadia had grown quite beautiful since she had managed to get a growth spurt during the Summer, and was a lot more grown up for a thirteen-year-old.

She waited in anticipation until her name was called out and she stepped forward, mounting her broom, and took off. She had only wanted to try out for Chaser, nothing too skilled and she hoped that she would be able to make the team. She managed to score every goal that was thrown at her, catching the Quaffle every time and passed with flying colours. For the remainder of the time of try outs, she sat with Tom and watched the other students did their own try outs. Some for Keeper, a couple for seeker and not that many for Chaser.

The time quickly came when the decisions were to be made. The Captain of the team who was also the Keeper for Slytherin, started off with choosing his two beaters, his seeker and then chose two Chasers before coming to a stop and waited for a beat before announcing the third Chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch Team.

“And the last Chaser for our team is,” the Keeper walked forward and came to a stop in front of Nadia, who was all but, holding her breath and just staring at him. “Scamander,” he pointed towards her and she broke out into a grin.

“You won’t regret this. We’re sure to win the Cup with a team like this,” Nadia answered him and looked towards Tom who smiled down at her and pulled her into a tight hug. She was a little overwhelmed, she never had hugged Tom before but, it was nice. It felt like something that she could do again after all.

Fighting a blush, Nadia allowed Tom to take hold of her hand and tug her back towards the Slytherin Common Room. She didn’t even think about Quidditch for much longer, and dropped her broom on one of the sofas before letting Tom tug her over to one of the other sofas and sat down beside him, his arm around the back of the sofa where her shoulders rested.

“Listen Nadia, I was thinking,” Tom started and looked down towards the girl as she stared at him with big hazel eyes, freckles splattered across her face, a little feature that she had gotten from her father.

“Yes?”

“There’s this thing going on soon, The Yule Ball. It’s stupid really, but I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?” he asked her and watched as her eyes widened slightly and her eyebrow quirked up beneath the curls on her forehead.

“You want me to go to a ball with you?” Nadia grinned and once again tried to fight against the blush that was creeping onto her face.

“Well, yeah. You’re the only girl that I would want to take with me,” he answered her and she bit her lip slightly before nodding slowly.

“I’d love to go with you Tom,” she answered softly.

“Excellent. I look forward to it,” he leaned down and kissed her cheek softly before standing and going up towards the boy’s dormitories.

 

The day of the ball came around, Tina had sent a dress to Nadia and gave her all the love in the world and some advice. She had even asked her to bring Tom back home for the Christmas Holidays, telling her that she would love to meet him and get to know him a little better as well.

She stood in her dormitory, looking at herself in the mirror in the red, sequined dress and bit her bottom lip gently before nodding once to herself. There was a knock at her door and she went over, letting her eyes fall upon Tom dressed in a black suit, with a white shirt and grinning at her. She grinned back and took the arm that he offered letting him lead her down into the Great Hall so that they could enjoy the ball together.

They entered the hall together, Nadia handing onto Tom’s arm, and she looked around in wonder as there were sparkling lights everywhere, which she later found out were fairies. Everything was decorated in a white and gold, and she couldn’t help but, look around in wonder as herself and Tom were swept up into a sea of people as the first dance started. He placed a hand on her waist, and took her hand in his other, as she let her free hand rest on his shoulder.

They danced together all night, Tom keeping her close to him and spun her a couple of times as well. The only time that they stopped dancing was when they went out to get some drinks for themselves. The pair stayed in the hall for the whole night until the teachers told them all to go back to their dormitories.

Tom led her down to the dungeons, but before they got to the door, he pulled her into a small alcove, and as she was pressed against a wall, he leant down and captured her lips in a sweet and soft kiss.

Nadia hadn’t been expecting it at all and returned the kiss, her hands coming up to curl in his hair as she let her eyes slip close and stepped closer to him. So, what if he was a little older than her, she liked her and he liked him. That was all that mattered.

He pulled back after a couple of seconds before looking down at her and cupped her cheeks in his hands with a smile on his face.

“You’re beautiful Nadia,” he whispered and she couldn’t even fight the blush this time. She kept her eyes on him and gave him a giddy smile, much like the lopsided smile that her father only saved for her mother.

“Come on, let’s go back to the common room,” he tugged on her hand and brought her back into the common room where he gave her a quick kiss once again and they both went their separate ways and fell asleep.

 

Nadia had managed to convince Tom to come back with her during Christmas. She sat with him on the train home, and once they stepped off of the Hogwarts Express and onto Kings Cross Station, Nadia looked over as Tommy already joined Newt, Tina, and Scarlett.

She gave Tom a reassuring smile and with her hand in his, she took him over towards her family and looked over as her father seemed to tense slightly at the sight of his daughter with another boy. Tina gave him a quick warning look and he relaxed once Nadia had gotten back towards her parents with Tom in tow.

“Mum, Dad. This is Tom Riddle. He’s a Slytherin like me,” she explained and looked back up towards her parents with a smile on her face.

“It’s very nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Scamander. I promise that you won’t even know that I’m there,” Tom smiled his charming smile at both Newt and Tina, holding his hand out for either one of them to shake.

Newt was the one that took his hand and shook it, still with a look of protectiveness with his daughter, but didn’t let that show too much in his face. He just let them both be and hoped that he could suss out Tom a little more than he was currently given.

“It’s very good to meet you as well Tom. I was waiting for the day where we would get to meet the friend that Nadia writes about so much,” Tina spoke softly and smiled at Tom before the six of them headed off and Newt drove them all back home.

 

The first night with Tom went well, everyone seemed to get on and Nadia told stories of Quidditch training and some of the matches that she had already been in, with Slytherin being in the lead to win the Quidditch Cup. Everyone seemed to get along with Tom and both Newt and Tommy helped out setting up a bed for Tom in Tommy’s room.

Tina came in to say goodnight to Nadia, sitting on her bed as Nadia just sat up with her nose stuck in a book.

“Hi Mum,” she spoke and closed the book, putting it on the side as she looked towards her mother once again.

“Hey Nads. Tom seems real nice. He’s taking care of you, isn’t he?” Tina asked, earning a nod in return from her daughter.

“He’s amazing Mum! And well we’re actually kind of more than just friends. After the Yule Ball, he kissed me and well, we’ve been dating ever since but, I thought that I should tell you without Dad in the room so that he won’t murder Tom.”

“Oh Nadia, that’s amazing,” she hugged her daughter tightly and ruffled her hair. “You get some sleep, and don’t worry I won’t tell your Dad anything about it. I know what he’s like trust me. He’s been the same ever since you and Tommy were babies. So, protective.”

“I know Mum,” Nadia nodded and lay down with a happy sigh. “Love you. Goodnight!”

“Night Nads,” Tina smiled and left the room, turning the light off as she left and closed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any comments, they are always appreciated. 
> 
> This story probably wont be very long due to lack of motivation for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Christmas holidays and Christmas Day
> 
> Newt meets a young fan at Platform 9 and 3/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time, but Queenie and Jacob are in this chapter!

Newt cooked Christmas Dinner. They invited Queenie and Jacob over of course, so that it could be more of a family Christmas than anything else. Queenie and Jacob still lived in America and had a daughter at Ilvermorny but, she hadn’t come back for Christmas this year. Had said something about Quidditch practice getting more intense so she had to stay and practice.

Jacob was still fascinated by the magic, and Queenie was determined to hear all about Tom but, Nadia didn’t seem to want to leave his side meaning that while she didn’t exactly want to Queenie did catch some thoughts between them both and just smiled to herself. She always had been the hopeless romantic after all.

When they all sat down for the Christmas Dinner, which only really Newt and the kids celebrated properly what with Tina, Queenie, and Jacob all being of a Jewish heritage. Newt still made sure that they got to celebrate Hanukkah as well. He didn’t want to step out his wife’s holiday in favour of Christmas.

They had tinsel everywhere in green, red, and gold. A brilliant tree stood in the corner of the room dazzled with lights and little ornaments that were enchanted to move by themselves.  There was mistletoe hung up in the doorway to the dining room to which Newt had made sure to catch Tina under, several times already which she would just roll her eyes at and give him a quick peck on the lips.

The food was simply exquisite. Newt had prepared a huge Turkey with a smaller Tofu version for himself and Tommy. There were pigs in blankets, both normal and vegetarian.  Carrots, a mountain of crispy roast potatoes, sprouts, Yorkshire puddings, and even a mini train that would bring around the gravy boat that people could use on their food. Crackers were pulled and everyone had a different hat. Newt had acquired a fez, Tina a pirate hat, Queenie a crown, Jacob got a top hat, Tommy got a little sailor hat, Nadia had gotten a Stetson and, finally Tom had a bowlers hat on his head.

“So, Tom how did you find out that you were a wizard? Nadia says that you live in a No-Maj orphanage.” Tina asked curiously over a forkful of potato.

“A lot of things started happening that nobody could explain. Professor Dumbledore came to visit me and told me about Hogwarts and I told him about people that had gone missing around me, and that I could talk to snakes,” Tom mentioned.

“You’re a Parselmouth?” Newt looked up in almost awe and everyone but, Tommy gave a slight groan or rolled their eyes. They had gotten used to Newt being amazed by everything about creatures now.

“Yes. You know what that is?” Tom raised an eyebrow slightly, surprised to find someone that wasn’t so scared of the fact that he could talk to snakes.

“I would love the ability to talk to snakes!” Newt exclaimed. “Snakes are fascinating creatures and so misunderstood I find.”

“Dad, nobody wants to hear about creatures,” Nadia responded with a look of embarrassment spreading across her face to which Newt simply smiled and went back to eating his food and leaving everyone else to it.

Once everyone was full up on Christmas Dinner, Christmas cake and Mince Pie, they all settled down in different areas of the lounge. Newt and Tina on the small love seat, Newt with his arm settled around his wife’s shoulder as she leant against his chest. Jacob and Queenie on the other sofa, Queenie with her feet up in his lap.

Tommy sat by the fire with his new book about dragons propped open and reading intently by the glow of the fire, Scarlett was sat in front of the sofa that Newt and Tina had collapsed on with a sketch pad opened in front of her, drawing a hippogriff. Tom and Nadia, were sat by themselves in the corner, talking quietly to each other, with Nadia giving off a slight blush as Tom sat even closer than she would have expected.

 

The rest of the Christmas holidays went by quickly, and soon enough they were all standing at Platform 9 and ¾ again. Tommy had already gotten on the train, Scarlett standing close by to Tina as she watched everyone again and just desperately wanted to be able to get on that train. Nadia said a quick goodbye to her parents before grabbing Tom’s hand and they both disappeared onto the train. Newt and Tina were about to leave when they heard a voice coming from beside them.

“’Scuse me, you’re Newt Scamander aren’t ya?” the voice sounded and Newt looked to the side, coming face to face with the hugest boy he had ever seen. Newt quickly smiled and figured that he must be part giant.

“Yes. I’m Newt Scamander,” he nodded in agreement and Tina just smiled and took Scarlett to one side back through the platform barrier since their daughter couldn’t apparate just yet.

“Big fan o’ yours Mister Scamander. I’m very interested in creatures m’self.  I always wanted a pet dragon. My name’s Rubeus. Rubeus Hagrid,” the boy smiled and Newt couldn’t help but, smile back when he heard that the boy liked creatures.

With a quick look, over towards the train which was due to leave in five minutes, Newt reached into his pocket and brought out an egg.

“I was intending on keeping him myself but, I think that you might be able to look after him for me,” Newt smiled and handed the boy the egg, never being one for following rules, even when he was Hogwarts himself.

“Thank you, Mister Scamander! That’s the greatest gift someone could give me! You’re my hero!” Hagrid answered and took the egg before hurrying back onto the train. Newt watched him leave and smiled to himself before leaving through the platform barrier and went back over towards Tina.

 

The rest of the year for the kids went well, Slytherin won both the Quidditch cup and the House Cup much to Nadia’s delight and Tom had even promised to come over and visit during the Summer. She was over the moon, happier than she ever really had been before.

Hagrid’s egg had hatched, revealing a huge spider which he kept inside a dark and damp trunk. He didn’t let the spider out and decided to name him Aragog. He knew of course that Aragog would only grow in size so, he never revealed him to anyone else. Not even when he returned home. He simply kept him in a box and fed him when he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any comments, kudos or anything else! It would be much appreciated and I would love some feedback, I know that OCs aren't everyone's cup of tea and that this is kind of central to OCs but, to those who are enjoying, let me know and I'll honestly love you forever! :) 
> 
> It always makes my day when I see a comment on one of my fics


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chamber of Secrets is opened and Tommy makes a friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of rushed i do admit but, i really don't feel like i needed to go into too much detail with the chamber and horcruxes since we know all that from jk herself

The Fourth Year started just like every other year did. They took the train, Tommy went to the Hufflepuff table and Nadia went to the Slytherin table with Tom. He had stayed over for some of the Summer so she was more than happy.

Scarlett was due to get sorted that year, and she had no idea of which house that she would end up in. She had heard a mix of opinion from Tommy and Nadia. Not to mention her dad talking about Hufflepuff as well and Theseus speaking about how great Gryffindor was.

She ended up getting sorted into Hufflepuff along with Tommy, which she was glad about. At least she had someone with her and she was glad that it was Tommy. She had no idea what she’d do if she was in Slytherin. They didn’t look like the best group of people but, then her parents had always told her not to judge anyone too much.

 

It had only been a few days in, Tommy had walked into the Great Hall for his breakfast when there were a group of Slytherin boys who had stuck their legs out to trip him, and with Tommy’s bad balance he ended up on the floor with the contents of his bad spilling out.

“Oops, didn’t see you there,” one of the Slytherins sniggered and looked to Tommy who scrambled to get all of his books, shoving them back into his bag. He stood and turned slowly, looking over to see the boy who had made the comment, holding up Tommy’s book on dragons.

“Give it back,” he held his hand out and looked towards the older boy, trying to stand his ground.

“What are you reading about dragons for you little loser? Oh, you wanna be just like Daddy, do you? Write your own little book about creatures? Creatures that aren’t’ really worth anything,” the Slytherin laughed.

“Shut up. Give it back,” Tommy spoke and reached up to grab the book before it was pulled out of his reach.

“You don’t need this. If you think you’re so smart with all this dragon stuff then you clearly don’t need this,” the Slytherin laughed and right in front of Tommy’s eyes, he ripped the book in parts and scattered the pages at Tommy’s feet.

Tommy looked on in horror and felt himself start to well up when he saw the remains of his book completely destroyed and ripped. He knelt down and tried to gather the pieces back up, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

“What’s wrong? You gonna cry?” the Slytherin laughed and shook his head. “Poor little baby Scamander gonna cry because his little book got all broken?”

“Hey! Leave him alone!” a female voice sounded, standing between Tommy and the Slytherin boy. Another Hufflepuff like Tommy with her hair in blonde plaits, shorter than the Slytherin boy but, not afraid to stand her own ground.

“Oh, would you look at that? You got yourself a girlfriend!”

“Hey! I said leave him alone!” the girl answered and shoved the guy, as Tommy just watched in complete awe. He had never had anyone stand up for him before, and he only recognised this girl from some of his classes and the fact she was on the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team.

“Alright. Calm down shorty,” the Slytherin laughed and rolled his eyes slightly turning away and leaving Tommy and the girl.

“You alright Scamander?” the girl turned and offered a hand to Tommy. He took it and she pulled him up with a smile on her face. Tommy looked at her for a minute and smiled, taking in her baby blue eyes, blonde hair all tied into plaits and a rosy tint to her cheeks.

“Yeah. Thanks,” Tommy smiled at her and held his bag a little closer to his chest.

“I’m Penelope,” she told him. “Penelope Tyler.”

“I uh- Tommy. Tommy Scamander,” he answered. “You’re in my herbology right?” he asked her and she nodded in return.

“Oh, hold on,” she took out her wand and pointed it down and the torn pages of his book. “Reparo,” she waved the wand and the book came back together and landed right in Tommy’s hands, to which he looked up and grinned.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do that. Nobody really stands up for me that much. I kind of just keep to myself,” Tommy admitted with a slight shrug.

“I noticed that. Hey, consider me a friend Tommy,” she smiled at him softly. “I better dash, I’ve got Ancient Runes in ten minutes. See you around Scamander.” And with that Penelope was off and out of the hall with Tommy staring after her.

“Hey! I saw what happened with that guy, you alright Tommy?” Nadia’s voice sounded from behind him.

“Oh, you saw what happened?” Tommy turned to look at her with a slight frown on his face as he looked towards his sister.

“Yeah, I was sitting over at the Slytherin table and I saw what he did.”

“You didn’t stop it, though did you? Didn’t come over and help your brother?” Tommy snapped at her with an eye roll.

“Whoa. Hey, calm down Tommy. I didn’t do anything wrong,” Nadia looked at him with some concern, as Tommy just shook his head and walked off back out of the hall, his appetite having gone from the incident.

 

Nadia spent most of her time with Tom, the pair stealing kisses when they could and spending a lot of time in the Common Room together. Tom managed to get her alone most of the time, and at other times he would be writing in his diary. He wouldn’t admit it to Nadia, but there were certain witches and wizards in the school that he didn’t want to associate with. Mostly the Muggle Borns but, since Nadia was a Half Blood, he wasn’t going to say that to her face.

He had gotten restless and managed to find something when in a History of Magic class. Someone had mentioned something about the Chamber of Secrets. Something that he had gotten interested in as soon as he heard it mentioned that Salazar Slytherin had built it.

When he wasn’t with Nadia, Tom went looking for the Chamber and eventually found it, finding a beast of great size. Using his ability to talk to snakes, Tom could control the Basilisk. It started off with him figuring out how best to control the gigantic snake, and how to get to the chamber without anyone realising.

That’s when it started. When the Muggleborns of the school were starting to be found petrified. It started off as a couple of Ravenclaw students, and then a Gryffindor. Tommy who had been spending a lot of time with Penelope more recently had noticed that there was a lot of mystery surrounding the attacks.

He had gone to the library to try and research it, even written to his Dad about the Chamber and what might be in there. What might be attacking the students. Newt had just written back that he had no idea and that he wasn’t completely sure where Tommy was even getting this all from. Hogwarts was safe and that’s all that he needed to know.

Tommy was making his way back from the library, coming back to the Hufflepuff Common Room. He stopped in his tracks though when he came face to face with both one of the Hogwarts ghosts floating and motionless and in front of him, was Penelope, wide eyes open and a pale face, completely stiff.

“Pea?” Tommy came over to her, falling to his knees and cupped her face. “No, no, no. Come on, wake up please! This can’t happen to you,” he felt tears sting his eyes, and hadn’t even noticed the footsteps behind him.

“Tommy?” Nadia’s voice sounded from behind him and came over to her brother. “Tommy what happened?”

“I don’t know… I found her like this. I don’t know what happened,” he answered and felt himself start to well up again, and hold onto his sister. “She was my only friend Nads. My only friend in this entire place!”

“Shh, Tommy it’s okay. She’ll be alright. They’ll make the cure and then she’ll be back. I promise you that,” she gave him a reassuring smile. “Come on, we should wait here until a teacher comes along. They’ll know what to do.”

The teachers came quickly, took the Ghost and Penelope away to the Hospital Wing and made sure that Tommy and Nadia had gotten back to their Common Rooms. Tommy had gone straight up to his bed and just sat, hugging his pillow close to his chest.

Nadia had gotten back in and went straight over towards Tom, sitting on his lap, and resting her head on his shoulder with a small sigh.

“Tommy’s friend got attacked,” she told him softly, as her boyfriend went to run his hands through her hair gently.

“Oh Nads. That’s awful. I’m so sorry,” he whispered. He knew fully well who the Basilisk had attacked. He knew exactly who it was and he knew that he was going to open the Chamber again. For now, though, he just kept Nadia safe and assured her that it would be okay.

 

The attacks kept happening, kept happening until there was a death and there were talks of closing the school. That was something that did scare Tom. He didn’t want to go back to the orphanage. He didn’t want any of that. Even without Nadia knowing, Tom had been preserving the whole year inside a diary. He had become increasingly interested in horcruxes, and had managed to create one in the form of his diary.

Tom managed to even frame Hagrid for the attacks, knowing about the Acromantula that he had been keeping hidden. Tom got Hagrid expelled from Hogwarts, and restored peace back to the school, not going back to open the Chamber.

The people that had been petrified all made a recovery much to Tommy’s delight. When he saw Penelope alive again, he was overjoyed and ran over to hug her as soon as he saw her enter the Common Room. She smiled, returning the hug and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyy, so only a couple more chapters left probably. 
> 
> leave any comments that you like, kudos or anything. it'll make my day :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter and it's quite short because there wasn't much more to happen/

Tommy wrote all Summer to Penelope, and Nadia had invited Tom over as well. They were all very happy, and Newt and Tina were both happy that Tommy had finally made a friend and found someone that he could be close to.

They returned to Hogwarts for the fifth year and what would be Tom’s final year. However, Nadia did notice that Tom was getting strange. He started hanging around with people that weren’t all that nice, some of which had bullied Tommy before. When she questioned him about it, he would just shrug her off.

His friends seemed to call themselves Death Eaters which was concerning enough and when Nadia did try to spend some time with Tom, he always just shrugged her off and wasn’t as affectionate anymore which got her a little worked up as well. It certainly wasn’t something that she wanted to have to put up with for much longer.

And then she heard him talking about horcruxes and she grew concerned. She had heard about them before when Tina had been talking, telling her and Tommy about different dark magical objects. If Tom wanted to know about horcruxes then that was something Nadia was increasingly concerned about.

She waited for a while outside of Slughorn’s class for him and grabbed onto his arm, pulling him into the shadows where they had shared their first kiss all that time ago and looked up at him, eyes like daggers.

“Tom. You listen to me. What is going on? These new friends of yours? And Horcruxes?” Nadia stared at him with a frown on her face.

“How do you even know what a horcrux is?”

“Hello? My mum’s a fucking Auror!” she snapped at him. “What in the name of Deliverance Dane are you thinking?”

“Oh, come on Nads, with horcruxes you can be immortal.”

“I don’t want to be sodding immortal. What’s so good about watching the people that you love die while you still live?”

“You have to have someone to love in order for that to happen,” he answered quickly without realising what he had said, and Nadia felt her heart break in two. She looked towards him, venom filling her eyes and slapped him hard across the face.

“What am I if you don’t love me?” she yelled, tears stinging her eyes. “Some sort of prize? Is that it? Well, think again Tom. We’re over!” she stormed off, wiping her tears, and headed straight up to the common room.

 

Nadia didn’t speak to Tom for the rest of the year. She would avoid him as much as she could, and instead of eating with the Slytherins she went over towards the Hufflepuff table and sat with Tommy and Penelope. Tom ignored her as well, pretending that she didn’t exist.

She had written to her parents to tell them that it was over and Tina was concerned, letting her know that if Tom had hurt her that both her and Newt would come down and make sure that he regretted it but, she just shrugged it off. Even if he was an asshole, she wanted to just leave him to it.

 

Nadia soon forgot about Tom when he had left school, and in her last year she met a Ravenclaw boy named Finn who took an interest in her, she was more than happy to be in that relationship as well. Tommy stayed with Penelope.

Once they had all left Hogwarts, Nadia had passed all of her classes with the highest grade, becoming an Auror just like Tina. She eventually married Finn, and in turn had a daughter of her own. Tommy married Penelope and had a son, he went into magizoology just like Newt.  As for Scarlett, she married as well and moved to America to become a teacher at Ilvermorny school instead of Hogwarts.

When the world found out about Lord Voldemort and the fact that he used to be Tom Riddle, Nadia would let everyone that would listen know about the fact that she had broken up with the darkest wizard of all time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. I'm planning my next fic soon. Let me know what you think

**Author's Note:**

> I actually created Pottermore accounts for Tommy and Nadia and Tommy has an Orca patronus, is a Hufflepuff and a Pukwudgie and his wand is as mentioned in the fic.  
> Nadia has a brown bear patronus, Slytherin, Wampus and again has the wand mentioned in the fic.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
